TWISTEDACEY
by twistedacey
Summary: After weeks of Danny almost getting arrested for the evidence of the Murder Weapon being found. Mainly #Dacey PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT :) this goes by small chapters; also focusing small parts on other characters of #Twisted.
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

Danny was almost arrested the night the Police Department found the "murder weapon" which was used to kill Regina Crane. But then hours later some other kind of "evidence" was found that does not accuse Danny. What could it be?  
It's been weeks since he has talked to Jo or Lacey. He has tried to reach out to Jo, but she never receives him. He can't let this be the end of their friendship; he cares for her so much. He hasn't attempted to talk to Lacey, she was very clear the last time they spoke, she wished he had never come back. It hurts him, just thinking about it. He thinks about her all the time, he wants to be near her, know what she's doing, who is she with; what she's thinking.

He had agreed with Cole they were going to meet up at Johnny Cakes for some lunch. As he went inside Johnny Cakes, he saw a familiar face on one of the booths, it was Rico.

Rico looked up and waved; Danny smiled and went towards him, "Hey Rico, What's up long time no see". Rico sets his chemistry notebook on the side and says "yeah yeah i haven't been out too much, you know go to school, go home, study, go to school, study". Danny chuckles "Isn't that what you always do". Rico nods his head and says "but i haven't come here for a while, trying to not see Jo, but now thinking of it, she wouldn't be here when she has this hot new shark boyfriend who takes her to different "_cool_" places and_ stuff_".

Dannys sits down on the booth asks him "So she's still hangning out with Tyler?".

"Yeah yeah" Rico replies. As Rico was going to ask him what he was doing here, Cole comes right up to the booth. "Hey man sorry i was running a little late" Cole and Danny give each other fives. Danny slides down the booth and says "No Problem". Rico sits there awkwardly. "Hey Cole you haven't met Rico yet have you?" "Yeah hey Rico, I think I had you last year in one of my classes' right?",

"um um yeah a _Few_ Classes I think". "Cool" danny said. "So what are you guys gonna order?", all of a sudden some guy flicks Cole's head, Cole turns defensively and then laughs "Chris brother what a surprise!"they give each other a pat in the back.

"What are you doing in the Green Grove territory?" Cole continues.

"Just visiting". Chris looked a couple years older, his voice was very deep, very defined biceps.

"Cool, let me present you to my friends here, this is Rico, and this Danny." Chris nods his head up and down "what's up, ready to get some lunch I see". Danny politely offers "do you want to join us?" .

"Thanks man, but (looks at Cole) I'm suppose to meet here with Sarita and Lacey".

Danny's mind goes blank, is like his stomach sank to the floor; that name. The name of the person he's been trying to avoid thinking about. Rico looks at Danny. Danny looks at Rico. And Cole answers with an "oh". Chris turns his head "here they come... I'll catch up with you later Cole, nice to meet you Rico, Danny". Rico awkwardly nods his head. Danny stays silent just looking at him. Cole says "see you later".

Danny didn't know what to do, should he turn around, leave, he couldn't believe she was here, after not seeing her all the past weeks; he didn't know how to react. Cole leaves the booth to go to the bathroom.

"So... Have you, have you talked to Lacey?". Danny looks up at Rico "no". "So this is weird right?" Rico says. Having no time to answer he hears Sarita's voice saying "I don't want to sit so close to the entrance, let's sit in the back booth". He hears the steps coming behind him, Sarita passes by him, not realizing he was there. Then he sees Rico's face awkwardly smiling looking up, "Hi Rico!" Her voice said. She got closer to the booth and then she saw him, he saw her. It's like the word stop moving for both of them. "_Lacey_" he finally was able to spill out.

Lacey was still shocked to see him there, after such a long time, and everything going down with the murder case. "Hey .. _Danny_". She said his name kind of cold, he didn't like it. She smiles and continued "so um, how's everything going?" . "_Great_" Danny replied, both knowing that wasn't true.

Cole came back to the booth and said "Hey Lacey" , Lacey smiled and said "Hey Cole, saw you at practice yesterday, you were great!". "Thanks, been working hard" he replied. "Yes, so I'll see you guys around" looking at Cole then at Rico. "Yep" Cole said. Lacey goes and sits with Sarita and Chris.

Danny saw her walk away, she moved so gracefully. Lacey sat next to Sarita both facing Chris, who was giving his back to Danny's booth.

"So that wasn't that awkward right?" Rico interrupts Danny's thoughts. Cole laughs and asks "so did you and Lacey finally have an understanding after that whole drama with the video?". Danny looks confused, "What do you mean an _understanding_?". Cole continues "well i mean she seems like she's cool with everything now, so i thought you guys talked it out". "Not really" Danny said. Danny's mind couldn't help but think what Cole meant.

Trying to get Lacey out of his mind Danny asks Cole how does he know Chris, Cole says he knew him because they used to practice soccer together, he used to live in Green Grove but moved an hour away to the town Lakeview. "so when he used to live here he met lacey and her friends? Danny asked curiously. "Well actually Chris is Sarita's cousin, so I guess that's how Lacey knows him, Chris is nowhere near devilries like his cousin, only when it comes to Soccer is when his claws come out, he's a chill dude." ...through the whole lunch he kept glancing at Lacey, not even once she looked his away. It didn't even seem like she was avoiding him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Invite

Lacey still couldn't believe she had seen Danny three days ago at Johnny Cakes. She wanted to  
apologize to him, but he seemed so cold with her, just saying one letter words to her, he probably hates her now she thought. "How can I be so selfish, I should have never told him that" she said quietly to herself.

This was one of her childhood best friends, a friend who turned her last few childhood years into Hell. A friend who came back, and all of a sudden he was more than a friend, but why had he kept so many secrets from her. Why. She wished she would have handled things differently. God, she misses Jo so much. How could she have hurt her, so unfair. She wants to take it all back. The other day she tried to talk to Jo in the hallway, but Jo completely ignored her and went the other way. She has lost again her two best friends.

Lacey hears her phone vibrating on her bed. She jumps on her bed, grabs her phone lays down and sees it's a text from Sarita "_theres a party 2night at the clubhouse Chris rented out, text u later for the deets_". The last thing Lacey wanted to do was go to a party, especially if she hardly knew who was going to be there, since Chris is a senior and goes to a different high school.

Hopefully Phoebe will tag along she thought. She decided she was going to call phoebe, but in that moment her friend came skipping inside her room smiling

"OH MY GOSH Phoebe was actually going to call you right now .." .

"Well I'm here ... AND I have all these discounts to OUR_ FAVORITE_ STORE" Phoebe said in her squeaky excited voice.

"You have coupons for Lylas Boutique?,I didn't know that store has coupons?" Lacey said questioningly.

"Well, my friend Veronica from summer camp in middle school works there now and she gave me these discounts only the EXCLUSIVE & VIP customers get" Phoebe said happily.

Lacey starts "Is she even allowed to give you.. .."

"LACEY _WHO_ CARES! WE HAVE TO GO! SO PUT ON SOME SHOWS AND LET'S GO!" Phoebe interrupts Lacey. Lacey looks at her not trying to laugh. "Look lacey, we have to get Sexy outfits to go to this party tonight"

"Ohhhh, so you know about this party thing tonight huh?" Lacey says with a smirk.

"Duhh Lacey, thats why I am here! We have to look our _BEST_ tonight".

"Phoebe, I'm okay with the clothes I have, what's gonna be so different about tonight, it's gonna be the same like any other party" Lacey remarks.

"Lacey, this is a _SENIOR PARTY_! Where HOT senior boys from Chris' high school soccer team will be there!, Probably even some college abs!"Phoebe exclaims

Lacey bursts out laughing. "Hmmm college abs sure sound _yummy_" Lacey taunts Phoebe. Phoebe rolls her eyes and says "Just put on some shoes okay, lets go lets go. We are wasting time" . Lacey gets up puts on her black flats and heads down stairs with Phoebe.

"_So how much are these discounts_?" Lacey asks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Chapter 3 – The Party**

Danny wasn't too sure he wanted to go to this party Cole had invited him. But he did wants to get things off his mind, some booze wouldn't hurt him.

Cole picked him up; Rico was already in the car.

"So have you heard anything about Jo?" Danny asked Rico.

Rico hesitated and then said "Tyler's facebook status said they were at the beach out of town".

"Okay we are here" Cole said turning off his car.

The three boys went inside the club house. As soon as they went in, some guys who apparently knew Cole called him over, Cole looked at Danny and Rico to see if they were cool with that, and then went off.

"Wow" Rico said, "this is ... Looks... _Crazy_"

"We'll find something to do" Danny reassured his friend.

They both headed to the beer table, not being there one second, some long blond hair girl with a very tight shirt comes up to Rico and starts flirting with him. Rico not knowing what to do kept laughing nervously.

All of a sudden a red head shifts her body towards Danny "Wow, I haven't seen you around before, your hair is so sexy," .

"Thanks" Danny said. "You look like a_ bad boy_" the red head had a raspy voice.

Then Chris appears in just a white t shirt and jeans and says "C'mon Kristen and Brenda, leave my men alone" .

Not knowing who was who and Danny really didn't care. The two girls laughed and kissed Chris on his cheeks. Chris slaps the red heads butt as she walks away. "Hey man, glad you guys came" he said to Danny and Rico.

"I didn't know this was your party" Rico says. Danny didn't know that either.

"So my cousin and her friends are coming, you guys are friends right?" Chris said as he opened up another beer. Of course they would come Danny thought, this is Sarita's cousin's party.

"Yeah we know each other" Danny said not trying to give so much detail.

"Man I think Ima make a move tonight on Lacey".

Danny for once stays speechless.

"What what _move_, what kind of move? You know there's just so many moves out there you know" Rico asked franticly knowing that Danny probably didn't like what was coming from Chris' mouth.

"HA! You're a funny guy Rico, but yeah a move on her. We've sort of had this thing going on for a long time and I think it's time to try it out, ya know _what I mean_?" Chris did a cocky smirk.

Danny frowned his eyebrows even more. "_Lacey_ as in ... Sarita's friend?" Danny still asking in disbelief.

"Yeah, the girl has always had a crush on me, and not gonna lie I've somewhat liked her but she's too young for me, but lately she's been looking so fine, I can't resist and see what can happen". He continued "Do ya'll know if Archie is out of the picture? , cus Sarita told me yes but I don't really know".

"They aren't dating anymore, they are completely over, and I don't think they will ever date anymore" Rico said. Danny looked at Rico . Rico wanted to help Danny so bad, but he didn't know what exactly to say, so he grabbed his beer and started chugging.

"So is Sarita trying to set you guys up or something?" Danny asked annoyingly.

"Something like that" Chris giggled.

Danny sees the red head, Kristen or Brenda whatever her name was coming towards them again but this time she came towards Chris hugging his back.

"Baby can I be your sex buddy tonight" her raspy voice couldn't sound more sexual. Rico and even Danny felt a little uncomfortable. Pulling the redhead away from him, Chris says "C'mon Brenda your drunk".

Some other girls came and got Brenda who literally is tripping all over the place; before leaving Brenda throws a kiss to Danny. Danny nods his head.

"So _THATS_ your sex buddy?" Danny says pointing the direction Brenda went in.

"We have some good fun sometimes, but I have _someone else_ in mind tonight" Chris smirks and winks at Danny.

Danny's whole body tighten, his jaw line couldn't look more defined, he wanted to punch this guy so bad but grabbed the Bud light and took the biggest gulp.


	4. Chapter 4 Stuck in The Same Air

Phoebe's discounts really helped to get some cute outfits. Lacey still wasn't sure of wearing this marooned dress she got, but Phoebe insisted that she had to get it. Before getting to the party she had received a text from Chris saying "Can't wait to see you tonight". When she saw the text she actually got nervous, not really butterflies but just got a little nervous of excitement. Years back she used to have a little crush on Chris, she first met him at one of Sarita's birthday parties, and he had always been really sweet with her. But he moved away and didn't really see him. Then she started dating Archie, from then on she really didn't have any interest in Chris what so ever. She actually never had thoughts on any another guy that wasn't her boyfriend until ….

As she drove herself and her two girlfriends to the party, Sarita and Phoebe were talking so loudly, it was giving her a headache.

Then she hears her name in her friends' conversation. "So _Lace-y_ ….._ Chris_ is _VER-Y_ _sex-y_" Phoebe says sitting in the back of the car.

Sarita sitting in the passenger seat turns and looks at Lacey.

Was she was suppose to answer to that Lacey thought.

"_Okay_?" Lacey answers back.

"That is ALL you need to say?" Phoebe asks defensively.

Lacey rolls her eyes, " Yes he is good looking, so?" She finally looks back at Sarita "What is this about?"

"Well, _YOU_ are good looking and_ HE_ is good looking and–"Phoebe continues..

"Don't start, I know what you girls are trying to do and it's not gonna work so just stop it" Lacey cuts Phoebe off.

Phoebe sinks in her seat kind of sadden.

"Chill Lace, it's not _that_ serious" Sarita remarks with attitude.

Tension rises in the car. Each girl feels trapped.

The girls stay silent for eight minutes until Phoebe breaks the ice saying "Is it here?" pointing to the Clubhouse.

When they park at the club house, the girls can already see the party is crazy.

Lacey says "Maybe we should go back guys, we are already late" .

"Oh my gosh Lacey no one cares if your late, this is a party so get out of the car" Sarita demands.

Even though Sarita had apologized to Lacey after that fall out at Johnny Cakes, Lacey still felt agitation having Sarita around. Both friends have always been stubborn, but are trying to make it work.

"Yeah let's just go" Phoebe seconds.

The girls made their way up to the club house, to get to the house they had to go up these grand stairs, apparently the front entrance was on the second floor. Some guys whistled as they walked by.

"Ewe" Sarita said with a disgusted face.

Phoebe, Sarita, and Lacey walked inside, a bunch of eyes glared at them. Some guys smirked.

"Oh my god, besides those drunken people on the couch and on the floor, I'm in PARADISE, look at those guys with their shirts off!" Phoebe tried to whisper.

"Shut up! Let's try to find my cousin" Sarita said.

Kendra the blond hair girl, who was hitting on Rico came up to Sarita "Hey hey girl what's up, gosh I love your hair, I wish my hair could do that".

"Hey Kendra have you seen Chris?" Sarita asked.

"Yep he's by the beer pong table, want me to take you?" Kendra smiled touching Sarita's curly hair. Phoebe and Lacey looked at each other.

"We'll find our way" Sarita fake smiled.

"Cool ... _Ohh_ sexy dress" Kendra tells Lacey as she walks off.

Some jock looking guy winks at Phoebe; she smirks, "I think I found where I want to hang, so ... I'm gonna go ..." Phoebe tells her two friends.

"Seriously Phoebe?" Lacey says.

"One look and your there?" Sarita questions.

Phoebe smiles and starts making her way to the jock.

"_Okaaaaaayyyyy_" Lacey says.

"Her sixteen year old hormones have been going crazy lately, cus she usually isn't like this" Sarita mentions crossing her arms.

Lacey giggles, it's been a long time since they can get somewhat of a genuine laugh together.

As they find the beer pong Table they see Chris laughing and rearranging some red cups on the table.

"Dude we've been looking for you everywhere" Sarita claims.

Chris turns around "oh hey ... (Looks at Lacey up and down, admiring the way she looks tonight), wow Lacey you look ..._ Amazing_".

Lacey answers with a smile and a thank you.

Sarita smirks.

"Let me introduce you to some friends" Chris continues. Lacey and Sarita smile friendly at the new people. "These are the friends I'm stuck with –" Lacey hears Chris joking but she tunes out.

She's not really interested in meeting anyone so gazes off and then feels a stare upon her; she looks that way and sees him. Staring at her from the corner of the table, sitting in an old couch, with a bunch of beers and random people around. She immediately looks away. What the heck was Danny doing here she thought.


	5. What are you doing here?

**Chapter 5 What are you doing here?**  
"Wow, La ...Lacey looks um very um di di different to-tonight, she looks like .. Good. Like older, like she's in um in college or something" Rico said to Danny.

As Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so damn sexy, and he knows the guys around him thought so too, he couldn't handle any idiot undressing her with their eyes. Why did she look so good tonight, is she trying to impress that guy Chris? Fuck. Danny sees Chris' hand in the middle of her lower back. God he wanted to take rip his hands out for touching her.

The blond headed girl Kristin makes her way to where he and Rico are sitting, asking Rico to dance with her. Rico has no choice but to.

Danny gazes where Lacey was but she was no longer there, where did she go? The blond girl got in his way and now he can't see Lacey. Danny's mind was going crazy. He didn't see Chris either only Sarita talking to a group.. Where the Hell Did Lacey go? Then he sees her, dancing with Chris, Chris' hands are all over her, touching her body, why. Was she enjoying it? It seemed like she was.

The guy was grinding on her. _What the hell does he think he is doing?_ Danny can't take it.

Third song ends and Lacey mouths Chris she going to the "ladies room" . Chris Smirks at her and nods his head.  
...

Why why is he here Lacey thought as she walked to find the bathroom. She couldn't take her mind off him. Why is he looking at her? She feels so uncomfortable. Why doesn't he stop?

As she sees the door for the bathroom she walks faster and then feels something or someone is behind her and pushes her inside the bathroom with her. Covers her mouth so she won't scream, her and some other person in the bathroom with the lights off and the door locked. Lacey fights, but then she smells and feels something familiar, those hands, holding her against her will but still trying to touch her gently. That cologne ... She stops fighting. She squints in the dark and says "Danny what are you doing? Why are you here? Get out."

Danny puts his head against hers. Feeling his face with her face, "what are YOU doing Lacey?" Danny remarks.

"Danny what-" Lacey says but Danny picks her up puts in her in the sink and starts kissing her all over. Not letting go of her hands, still gentle though. They both breathe heavily.

Lacey can't comprehend what is happening.

"**Please**_ Danny, Please_** Stop**". Lacey begs.

Danny lets go over hands, she pushes him away, and turns on the light. Both breathing fast. Looking at each other intensely, teary eyes. Danny steps closer, Lacey can't back up, she's against the sink. "Don't!" Lacey yells as she sees his attempt of getting closer to her. Thank god the music was so loud no one can actually hear them.  
Danny wouldn't say a word.

"Look Danny I'm sorry of how we left things off, I didn't mean the things I said back in Johnny Cakes, and I just ... I'm sorry you know. So many changes were happening… are still happening in my life after Regina's murder, I just don't know how to handle things sometimes or what or who to believe…I care for you and Jo, and I wish none of this would have ever happend, and we can be friends. But sometimes we just have to move on ... And-" Lacey stops talking.

Danny steps closer.

"Danny_ don't_." she holds her hand up.

"I'm sorry for everything too, but not my feelings for you. I try to damn hard Lacey to get you out of my mind but I just can't, I can't, I think about you everyday ... I think" Danny pauses, then he continues and says "You're mine Lacey no one Else's" he steps closer. Grabs her in his arms "_Just mine_" looks at her directly in her eyes.

She can't resist, Lacey grabs his head and kisses him.


	6. Get Out

**THIS IS ONE IS EXTRA SHORT.**

* * *

He can't stop himself, he wants more of her lips, he's desperate. He pulls her even more, god she felt so good on him. There wasn't one more inch of space between their bodies.

"Babe" Danny hardly gets out.

They hear the music stop, they both take a break. They hear chaos outside.

Lacey backs away a little, her hands still touching Danny, then lets them down.

"What's happening?" Lacey whispered.  
"GET OUT GET OUT" some guys voice screaming outside.  
Lacey's eyes widened.

"Wait here" Danny says. Lacey nods her head. Danny slightly opens the door, and sees everyone running around everywhere, girls are screaming, everyone is pushing each other.  
Danny sees a guy with a black tank top coming his way "Hey man what's going on?" Danny asks.

"The police are here, get the fuck out of my way" the guy runs away.

Danny slides his way to the bathroom grabs Lacey's hand and starts running out.

"What-" Lacey starts asking starting to feel scared.

"The police are here" Danny explains. Both are running out. There's people being pushed to the floor. Lacey lets go of Danny's hand and stops running. "Oh my god, Wait! Da-Danny my purse, I left it in the bathroom" Lacey nervously says.

"No, I got it!" Danny answers fast.

Leaving the bathroom so fast she hadn't even notice Danny had gotten her purse and she knew no other guy would have even thought about that or even go back to get her. As Lacey starts stepping forward to go to Danny, she gets cut off.

"Lacey I've been looking all over for you! Come on! The police came!" Chris grabs her arm so they can get out. Lacey starts hesitating; people are running around, flashing before her eyes, she looks around for Danny. Danny is looking straight at her; she looks at him, waiting on her with her purse in his hands. Every single person was moving in speed except _him_.


	7. Picking Sides

**this is actually my first time ever writing fan fiction so I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed reading the few chapters I have written, especially chapter 5. I wanted to take chapter 5 into that direction because Episode 5 on #Twisted was very special for #Dacey shippers especially ;). I know certain parts/chapters are going slowly, but bare with me :)**

* * *

"Let me go, I have to go get my purse" Lacey tells Chris. "Forget your purse let's get out, you can get your purse later" Chris pulls her towards where the crowd is heading.

"Let me go Chris" Lacey pushes him off and runs towards Danny. Chris looses Lacey, doesn't know where she goes and tries to head out towards the door.

"Danny!" Lacey says. Danny was shocked that she even came back to him.

The police are already inside the house, arresting people. Danny grabs her hand and takes her the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?!" Lacey says nervously. He doesn't answer back. She sees Danny looking around. "Danny stop! The door is the other way!" . Danny looks at her, grabs her hand takes her to a room towards a window.

"What?, Danny No No" Lacey cries out.

"Lacey we have no other choice we won't make it out that door without being arrested, plus there's a couple of steps before jumping out.

"Danny are you insane! We can't jump from the second floor!" Lacey yells.

"Lacey I know your scared of heights but trust me, Just trust me." Danny says.

"Danny, I can't -" Lacey starts backing away. "Let them arrest me but I'm not jumping" for the first time since he has gotten back he sees a tear coming out of Lacey's eye. He grabs her hand forcefully and pushes her towards him. "You see those three steps on the side, you climb down, and then you have to jump Lacey" Danny explains to her. Lacey shakes her head no. They hear the police men voices getting closer. They are wasting time. Danny grabs her, gets her to the first step, "Don't look! And start climbing down". Lacey is motionless.

"Lacey!" Danny yells. He doesn't what to do to get her to react. He had never seen her like this, not even when she got stuck in the tree house when they were 8 years old.

"Baby, I won't let you fall, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Danny lets his heart out. Lacey takes a deep breath, doesn't say a word. Takes her new heels off, gets on the first step starts climbing down. Danny takes a deep relieved breath and gets on the first step. When Lacey reaches the last step before having to jump down, before she can even say anything Danny tells her "you can do it Lace, just jump" . Lacey just lets herself go. She lands on the floor. Danny looks down to see if she's okay even though he knew she would be, and jumps too. "Now run!" Danny says.

Lacey leads herself and Danny to her Car. They see Phoebe and Sarita standing by the car panting nervously. "Lacey!" Phoebe yells in relief as she sees her friend is okay and most importantly can drive her home.

Sarita's eyes weren't on Lacey, but on the person beside her friend,_ the Socio_.

"Hurry up open the car Lacey!" Phoebe yells.

Lacey opens the car, Phoebe flies herself in the back seat.

Danny stands aside. "Get in the car Danny." Lacey insists. "What?!" Sarita throws a fit, "He can't come with us!".

Lacey was astonished that Sarita was still acting like B*tch during these kind of circumstances.

"Look Lacey, I'll be fine, I'll …" Danny starts

"Danny just get in!" Lacey sounds mad. "C'mon guys!" Phoebe yells from inside of Lacey's car. Danny opens the other door to the backseat and goes in.

Lacey turns and looks at Sarita "Listen, he's coming with us, whether you like or not …. If you want you can just stay here and get your little a** arrested, so it's your choice Sarita"

Sarita in disbelief backs away from the car.

Lacey frowns her eyebrows "Please just stop being stubborn, we are gonna get caught, get in the car!".

Sarita has her arms crossed and rapidly gets in the car furiously.

Lacey drives as fast as she can.

*Twenty minutes pass in the car ride*

"I can't believe I almost got arrested" Phoebe cries out. Sarita rolls her eyes in the front seat. Lacey takes a gulp.

"Well, none of us did, so you don't have to worry about anything" Danny replies to Phoebe.

Sarita looks at Lacey. "Well, look who's talking ….. "_the killer_" who knows perfectly well what's to be arrested."

Phoebe sinks in her seat.

Danny's phone starts ringing, he sees he has 8 missed calls from Rico and Cole combined. Danny picks up. " Danny Danny what where are you? We've been trying to contact you forever" it was Rico. Danny had completed forgotten about his two friends with all the chaos. "Hey, I'm okay, I'm actually in Lacey's car". (Phoebe rolls her eyes again) "Look I'll talk to you and Cole tomorrow" Danny continues, and then hangs up.

"Drop me off at my house" Sarita says looking outside of the window. Lacey turns to look at her.

"But, we were suppose to sleep over at Lacey's" Phoebe says questioningly. "Well I'm not." Sarita answers with attitude.

Lacey bites her lip and drives her so called friend to her house. Sarita gets out quickly without saying a word, and slams the door.

"Great, just break my car even more" Lacey said sarcastically under her breath.

"I guess take me home as well Lacey, I -"Phoebe starts. "No Phoebe, just because Sarita is acting like a brat, doesn't mean you can't sleep over my house" Lacey says smiling looking back at Phoebe; reassuring her friend. Phoebe smiles back and says "No, truly Lacey I feel very exhausted after this whole thing, I think I need my bed" Phoebe says tiredly.

"Alright" Lacey shrugs. As Lacey drives Phoebe to her house Danny says "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to ruin the car ride".

Lacey looks at Danny through the rearview mirror. "Sarita is something, someone to get used to" Phoebe says as she opens her car door. "Thanks Lacey for the ride, I'll text you and tell you the deets about that cute guy in the party" Phoebe continues, then looks at Danny "Bye" she says. Lacey smiles at Phoebe. "Bye Phoebe" Danny nods his head. Phoebe shuts the door.

Lacey takes a deep breath.

Danny looks at her through the rearview mirror. Lacey feels the stare. Her eye lids slowly move up and catches his eyes. _So many unspoken emotions with one look._

* * *

**_hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm leaving it somewhat open ended, so you guys can tell me what would you guys would like to see happen or see more of certain characters, I have certain ideas, but maybe we can merge some ideas together. I'm uploading chapters Every Tuesday. Please leave some feedback and tell me your ideas! XOXO_**


	8. Two Familiar Faces

"You can come over to the passenger seat" Lacey tells Danny friendly.

"No, I'm good, take me home" – Danny says in a demanding tone.

"Excu-" Lacey starts. Danny giggles, "I'm just kidding", Danny gets off the backseat and gets in the front passenger seat. Lacey takes a deep breath.

They were still parked outside of Phoebe's house until they hear beeping from another car behind them.

"Oh!" Lacey gets startled and gets ready to reverse from the paring place.

"I thought Phoebe's parents were home already" Danny asks questioningly.

"Yep" Lacey answers quickly as she starts backing away. "Then who …?" Danny looks inside the black car, he sees two familiar faces.

"Stop the car" Danny tells Lacey.

"What?" Lacey asks. "Just stop the car for a minute" Danny says as he starts getting out of the car.

"What! Oh god." Lacey panics inside the car, as if she knows what's happening.

The black car parks, two people get out.

"Well, not the person I would be expecting to find at the front of my house … oh wait it's not just one, it's two!" Tyler says mockingly looking at Lacey inside the car.

Lacey looks at Tyler then looks away. Danny just stands there as he sees his best friend getting close to where him and Tyler were standing. She had her hands in her sweater pockets, a sweater that looked like it was Tyler's, which probably was since it said "Film Club".

"_Jo_" Danny finally says.

Jo's hair looked different, still messy but good. She had very intense black eyeliner around her eyes, which made her beautiful blue eyes stand out.

"What are you doing here?" Jo answers coldly.

"I think he's selling something" Tyler jokes.

"We were just dropping off your sister home" Danny answers, looking at Phoebe's brother then at his best friend.

Jo looks inside the car and sees Lacey. "_Right_." Jo says.

"Jo, we need to talk" Danny says.

"Jesus Danny, I don't have time for this, LEAVE" Jo says.

"Jo you need to listen to me-I" Danny starts.

"Look I think you should go man, we are I'll tired, thanks for bringing Phoebe home alright? Have a Good night buddy" Tyler says putting his arms around Jo, they go inside the house.

Danny stands there motionless. Lacey observes him, she frowns her eyebrows. "I need to go home" Lacey says as she starts her car again. Danny gets inside the old car, they start driving away. "_THAT_ went well …" he says.

Lacey does a fake amateur grin " What do you expect? For her to just listen to you and everything will be fine?".

Danny glances at Lacey.

"That was such an idiot move" Lacey remarks madly, "I don't know why you did that, I told you to not get out of the car" she continues

"Are you okay?" Danny starts asking.

Lacey looks at him in disbelief. "Am I okay? … The question is Are YOU Okay?" , "You think it's just okay to do imprudent things, like you don't think before you act"

Danny looks at Lacey's hands on the wheel, they were shaking, her eyes looked furious.

" …. What's wrong?" Danny asks worried. Lacey shakes her head.

"Lacey! ….. STOP THE CAR!" Danny yells.

Lacey starts going faster. The speed limit in the residential area was 25mph. "Lacey! SLOW DOWN! Your driving at 55 miles per hour! STOP!" Danny yells.

Lacey stops the car abruptly. She starts breathing hardly, her whole body is shaking and sweating.

"Lacey what's wrong? What's wrong?" Danny starts touching her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lacey screams.

"Lace- Lacey, what's going on?" Danny worries.

Starts controlling her breathing. "I'm sorry" she finally says.

Danny's eyes are wide-open looking at her.

"I'll take you home" she continues.

"What?" Danny asks. "I'll take you home" Lacey smiles with teary eyes.

*It takes about 8 minutes to get to Danny's house, the streets were abandoned no one was on the road*

She parks in front of Danny's house, Danny takes off his seatbelt. They stay in the car silent until Danny speaks up "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

She looked completely different from how she was 15 minutes ago.

Lacey takes a deep breath. "I just think you shouldn't have tried talking to Jo" Lacey says.

"That's not it, you're not gonna get like this because of that" Danny says. "Tell me the truth".

Lacey looks down, bites her lip, and slowly looks up at him.

"Tonight has been wicked crazy" she replies.

"Don't Lie to –" Danny starts.

"Today I went to some party where I was suppose to have fun with my friends, but I actually almost ended up getting arrested, oh wait not only that, I hooked up with someone I shouldn't hooked up with again, meaning my childhood murderer best friend, I had to jump off from the 2nd floor, then I'm still trying to work things out with my other so called best friend but she clearly hates you , so she decided to hate me as well tonight, my girls night went wrong, but wait that's not all, then Someone decided to just barge into my ex former childhood best friend to talk to her and apologize, who she clearly hates both us, and as that is going on, I get a text from my Lovely father telling me he is getting married to my childhood gymnastics coach in two weeks, like I said wild night. " Lacey finally finishes with a fake smile on her face and teary eyes.

"Your dad what? He's …." Danny is shocked.

"Yeah, my father is Gay" Lacey nods her head trying to re confirm herself that idea.

"I didn't know, when did this happen? … I know your parents were getting divorced while I was in juvie but I didn't think it was because …" he continues. Danny honestly didn't know this was happening in Lacey's life, how could he be so clueless to what was happening in the life of someone he cared for so much.

"Well, I didn't know either. I probably wouldn't even know if it wasn't for Jo" Lacey answers in a serious face.

"Jo knew?" Danny asks even more shocked.

"_Hmmhm_.." Lacey perks her lips.

"I'm sorry, this must be so tough for you, I didn't-" Danny says.

"I'm sorry too Danny, I'm sorry too, but that's just the way to cookie crumbles" Lacey nods her head and lick her lips. " So your home, and I'm gonna go" Lacey says trying to stay strong.

Danny lets himself go and hugs her. Lacey tries to stop him, but he's stronger than her.


	9. Back Where It All Started

Lacey doesn't know how she ended up in Danny's living room. It's six in the morning and she has a cup of tea in her hands, Danny does really good tea she thought. "So your mom isn't home?" Lacey asks.

"I just called her; she says she had to get up early for work" Danny replies putting his cell phone on the couch.

Lacey thought that was very early to be getting up to head to the office, but she wasn't going to mention that to him.

"Did she notice you were gone the whole night?" she asks. "I actually told her to not wait up for me last night …" Danny replies.

She nods her head "My mother probably hasn't even noticed I've been gone…." Looking down at the floor, the floor that once had a dead women's body lying there. "I should go" Lacey continues.

"You can stay here as long as you want to, you can talk to me about anything" Danny assures her.

She licks her lips and takes a deep breath "You know, what happened at the party … wasn't right-"

"C'mon don't start with that" he interrupts and begs her.

"Listen to me …. It was imprudent, there's so much going on in our lives, so many things have been happening since you came back, we need to take things slow, I need to start taking control of my actions …" Lacey shakes her head.

"Lacey, what we have … with everything going on, I know it's tough, but what we have is what is Real, is what makes us feel alive and you know it" Danny pleads.

"I'm not saying I regret what happened, it just can't keep happening and you need to understand that, so I'm asking you to please don't come around me with other intentions, our friendship was lost, we've lost Jo and I just need time for myself and stop thinking about pleasing others or what they think about me, I just need time for me, as selfish as that sounds" Lacey says speaking the truth.

He nods his head as he feels rejection once more "What do you need me to do?"

"Time. I just need time" Lacey tries to reassure herself. She smiles at him, genuinely.

He can't contain himself, he looks at her dimple and smiles back. Lacey starts heading towards the door she had more than twice ran out of,

"Thanks for the ride home!" he says.

"No prob!" she nods and responds softly looking back "_See ya_..".

"_Bye_" he replies in a very low voice. Why did he feel this meant forever?


	10. The Feel of Rejection

Lacey gets home, she's tired overwhelmed, but only one thing was on her mind; her dad is getting married. My life has completely changed, she thinks, how could this happen to me?

She carries herself slowly to her bedroom, her heel on her hands, it's like her body felt broken too. She opens the door of her bedroom and still sees the shopping bags for Lyla's boutique; she puts them on the floor and jumps on her bed. Starring at the ceiling her mind full of unanswered questions gets interrupted by her cell phone vibrating she looks at the caller ID and decides to not to answer. Then she receives a text from the same person "I'm with Clara at gymnastics practice, there are left over's from yesterday in the fridge, love you"; did her mom not know that her dad was getting married? Her train of thoughts gets more filled. Minutes later she finally falls in a deep sleep.

* * *

Danny couldn't sleep, he just took a small nap, he wasn't going to waste time, after his bowl of cereal, he was heading to the Masterson's, he needs to talk to Jo. On his way to Jo's he see's Doug walking his dog down the street, but as soon as Doug notices him, he crosses the street. "Everyone is scared" Danny thinks. Danny goes to the Masterson's and knocks several times, there's no answer, and no familiar cars are on the drive way. Should he text Jo? He was sure she wasn't going to answer. When he was walking away he hears the door being opened "Danny" Tess says.

Danny looks back and smiles. "Hi Mrs. Masterson, I thought no one was home".

"I'm actually giving my pottery classes right now, no one else is home" Tess says cleaning her hands with a small cloth. "Would you like to come in?" trying to be somewhat friendly but still aware her husband will not agree, especially Jo now.

"No thank you Mrs. Masterson, um do you know when Jo might be home?" he asks.

"Well, she was going to be at school this weekend to work on a project, not too sure when she'll be back" Tess replies. "Alright Danny, if you don't want to come in, I need to get back to the class" she continues genuinely.

"Oh yes, thank you, I'll try to see Jo later" Danny says.

He's going to walk to school; he needs to talk to Jo.

* * *

Lacey had woken and taken a long hot shower. She felt really refreshed, as if she had washed her problems away, but she knew that was just during that moment. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail.

She went down stairs and was making herself a sandwich when the door bell rang. One of these days her mom had told her she was waiting something from Fed Ex. She goes and looks through the door hole, she perks her lips and opens the door.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey Lacey, I'm glad that your okay" Chris says.

"Me too, I'm glad you're okay, would you like to come in?" Lacey smiles, even though she honestly didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Yeah sure " Chris goes in and sits on the counter high chairs as Lacey makes her way in the kitchen. "Want a sandwich?" Lacey asks politely.

"Sure" Chris says, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Do you want mayo, mustard,… " Lacey asks. "_Just like yours_" Chris responds with a smirk. "Alright." She says.

"Look Lacey, I'm sorry I can kind of left you back there at the party, I just panicked, I didn't want to get arrested, never really been in a situation like that" Chris says honestly.

Lacey nods her head "Don't worry about it, I get it…. I know what you felt." She passes him the sandwich and gives him chocolate milk shake she had also made and sits right next to him on the counter.

"Bon Appetite" He smirks again holding up his sandwich and getting more comfortable. Lacey giggles and bites into her sandwich. "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Chris asks.

"Um, I actually wanted to lay low today …. I just feel a little tired, I mean like look I'm in sweat pants and a tank top" Lacey says playing around

Chris looks at her directly in her eyes "You look perfect to me". Lacey immediately looks way, she got nervous. "Don't you have a girlfriend or _something_" Lacey asks curiously lifting her left eyebrow.

"I never said it would be a date" Chris smirks even more. Lacey drops her mouth open "oh…. I wasn't … I just think that your girlfriend would get upset if your spending time with another girl" .

"I wouldn't cheat on my girlfriend, ever" Chris looks at her, looks at her as if he wants her. She feels it.

Lacey doesn't look away this time. "So what's the deal Chris?"

"Eating a sandwich my- , a beautiful girl made me" He responds.

She finds him attracting, who wouldn't, but she doesn't want to play games or hook up with anyone, she doesn't have time for that, nor does she feel any kind of feeling towards Chris, especially if her feelings were for some other guy …. Lacey rolls her eyes.

Chris continues "What are you thinking about?"

Lacye smiles fakely "on how _SOME_ guys are such douche bags …."

Chris stares at her. "I don't really have a girlfriend Lacey …."

"I know" Lacey looks at him, taunting him with a shrug and a smile. She knew because Sarita had told her he was single.

Chris looks at her and frowns his eyebrows "Why were you asking me –"

"I'm not interested Chris" Lacey interrupts him. "What?" he immediately responds

"I said I'm not interested" Lacey answers back directly, no hesitation.

He starts caressing her bare and smooth arm "_HA_! What's happening here Lace? … Trying to play hard to get?"

Lacey looks at him like she's looking at a foolish child "Nope, not playing any kind of games…. I see your done with your food, so I'm gonna ask you to leave …. Like I said I'm really really tired, but um I'll see you around alright" she says opening the entrance of her house with a smile on her.

Chris smirks as he stands beside Lacey at the door way "I don't really play along with these games, but your young, I get it …. " he gets close to her ear "Bye beautiful" he whispers.

Lacey is so annoyed. Ugh. Douche bag.

Chris leaves in his truck. Lacey shuts the door, what she didn't know was that Danny was across the street and was looking straight at them and he was furious.

* * *

That's what she needed…. time alone, to be with_ that_ guy, he should have known better. He's hurt. He was planning on leaving her alone but he had come to tell her that Jo agreed to talk to them; but of course Lacey wasn't answering her calls because she was with Chris. Great. He felt like he couldn't control his body. He can't take it. He decided he had to let it be. He's done.

He texted Lacey about Jo and made his way to Johnny cakes were Rico was waiting for him.

Rico was having a burger; his lips were dirty with ketchup. "What's up Rico" Danny slides down the booth.

Rico clean himself with a napkin "These burgers have gotten better you should try them."

"I'll think about it" he says looking at the menu. He looks at his phone, no response from Lacey back. "I talked to Jo today" he continues.

Rico starts choking on his food "You, you talked to Jo? … like by best .. ex-bestfriend Jo, Jo Masterson?" Danny nods his heads "yeah I met with her at school.. she kind of heard me out, she's still being apprehensive"

"Right" Rico nods his head.

"Hey Rico, she told me you guys had talked that same night, the day she threw her out her house …. Why haven't you talked to her?" Danny asks for clarification.

"Danny look ….. that night, I came over to get my book bag, Mrs. Masterson told me to stay and gave me dinner, I waited for Jo, she was with Tyler, she came home and she told me she wasn't going to be mad at me…. So you know what I did" Rico talks lowly.

"What?" he asks curiously.

Rico drinks some of his fruit punch and says "I told her about, I like , I told her the way I felt about her" .

"Wow Rico that's great but what happened" Danny keeps curious.

"I told her she was like my dream girl, and I kissed her …. I kissed her" Rico says embarrassingly looking down.

Danny stays a little astonished, mostly quiet because he doesn't know what to answer back.

"So as you can imagine, she pretty much rejected me when I did …. And I had to leave, since that night I haven't talked to her, and I'm not planning to" Rico finishes off.

"I'm sorry about that" Danny says sincerely.

"Whatever I was dumb to think that Jo can think of me like she think of you" Rico frowns.

Feeling completely uncomfortable Danny gulps. "That's not true, Jo just felt confused about our friendship, that's all".

Rico shakes his head "I saw the way … she looked so sad when she saw the video of you and Lacey doing, _um_, she was disappointed" .

Danny feels all of this is his fault; he feels he's hurting_ everyone_.


	11. Chapter 11 An Old Acquaintance

It's been a week since she had last talked to Danny, the last thing she ever heard or more got from him was a text saying "Jo is cool with talking to us, we should meet up" , but she didn't know what to respond to that, she just needed time for herself. How was she supposed to talk to Jo, knowing that she had feelings for Danny too? She would see Jo with Tyler in the school hallways, but she knew that Jo was heartbroken; she's in love with Danny. She didn't know what to do.

As she drove herself to school, she gets a text from Sarita telling her they will wait for by the student lounge. Lacey parks her car and stays in for a while, gathering up the books she just threw in the passenger seat. As she is about to turn to open her car door she hears a loud bang and pounding on her window, her mouth stays completely open. She gets out of her car gracefully because although she is wearing black panty hose with her skirt, she doesn't want show anything. She holds her books tight with one arm and shuts the door with the other.

"What the hell was that?" Lacey looks serious frowning her eyebrows but also somewhat worried.

Archie glares at her, "Are you happy now? … Because of YOU I'm out of school!"

She doesn't hold back and throws a deep glare at him "Because of me? You can't be serious right? …. I wasn't the one who poisoned my team mate and blamed someone _else_."

" Ha! Lacey, you're so in and over your head ….. How is your little socio boyfriend? Having good times? Any more sex tapes?" he remarks crossing his arms, enjoying what he was saying.

"You think you're so tough right? … But you know what? You're weak. It's actually kind of sad" Lacey says getting close to his face.

"I'm weak? Oh man, I'm not the bitch who fell for her best friends killer's words" Archie is furious.

"Watch what you call me … I don't know what I ever saw in you." Lacey says in disbelief, squinting her eyes. "You got expelled .. .You got what you deserve" Lacey tries to make her way out of the confrontation. He pulls her from the arm "You're gonna pay for this, you and your socio boyfriend" Archie tells her with menacing eyes.

Lacey pushes him off, "What are you going to do? More moth balls?" , rolling her eyes, she walks away. She had never seen him so angry like this before. She wished none of this would have ever happened.

As she walks inside school, she already against time to even go meet with her friends, she decides to just head to class. She stops by the girls bathroom first, she walks in and sees Jo and that girl from the math athletes club. She licks her lips and smiles "Hi" .

"_Hey_" Jo replies. "So um, I talked to Danny, we are gonna meet at the Fort after school today, if you want to come" she continues.

She had plans with Sarita and Phoebe after school. "Oh. Um ….. I had some things to do after school… but .. "

"_Of course you do_. You don't have to come, it's _cool_, some other time" Jo interrupts her with a fake smile.

"I wasn't finished, I'll be there, just a little bit later, is that fine?" Lacey says with somewhat of an attitude.

Jo frowns her eyebrows "That's fine. No rush Lacey, we know your always …_ busssssy_" she fake smiles again.

The bell rings. "Alright see you later" Lacey walks out of the bathroom as well as Jo and the girl from the math athletes club, Lacey doesn't remember her name.

* * *

School ends. She's waiting by her car for Sarita and Phoebe; they were suppose to go to the new Smoothie place. Lacey seems them walking towards her, Phoebe waves. "Hey were have you've been I've been waiting out here for like ten minutes". She remarks

"Relax Lacey, we had to get our stuff from our lockers" Phoebe says cheerfully.

"What's the rush?" Sarita crosses her arms and lifts her eyebrows. "Nothing I just have things to do after." Lacey gets in her car.

….

The girls are sitting at the new smoothie place. "So what do you have to do after?" Phoebe asks as she sips on her vanilla chocolate smoothie.

"I um …-" Lacey starts.

"You're gonna meet with your old friends" Sarita answers for her.

Lacey looks at her. "I saw you coming out of the bathroom with Jo, is that why you stood us up at the student lounge?"

"I didn't stand you guys up …I was held up, Archie came to school today" Lacey answers truthfully.

"WHAT?! He came to school?" Phoebe almost chokes.

Lacey nods her head. "He isn't allowed on school grounds though?" Sarita asks worried.

"He can get Arrested!" Phoebe yelps. Sarita shushes Phoebe.

"Well obviously he didn't care, he banged on my car window and pretty much blamed me for his expulsion" Lacey continues.

"Wow! … _Draaaammmmmaaa_" Phoebe drinks her smoothie. Sarita rolls he eyes "He's an idiot, don't listen him to him Lace" she insures her friend.

* * *

* After dropping her friends off at Sarita's home, Lacey drives herself to the fort, where she is suppose to meet with her two formal childhood best friends.

* * *

**Hey! I will put up a another chapter either Friday or Saturday. And a Halloween chapter next week Tuesday Oct. 29th. :) I'll try to make it a little scary. haha. -Guys please keep giving me feedback, and what would you like. I will be ending this fanfic soon, because it is dragging a lot.**


	12. The Fort

Lacey stays in her car, still somewhat nervous, here goes nothing she thinks to herself. As she's about o go inside she hears Jo saying "She's not going to come".

"Hey" she goes inside the fort. "We were_ just_ talking about you" Jo says with her sarcastic voice.

Danny looks at Lacey, "Glad you can make it." and looks away.

"Lacey _please_ get yourself comfortable" Jo says pointing her to sit down. Why does she feel so unwelcomed?

She licks her lips. "So now that we are all here together, we can talk" Danny continues "Should I start the fire?".

"It's actually kinda hot in here" Lacey genuinely says sitting down.

"It's _actually kinda _chilly in here" Jo says looking at Lacey fiercely.

"Cold because of the weather or your_ attitude_?" Lacey remarks right back. Jo throws a mean glare to Lacey. "If you're so hot, take off your jacket" Jo replies.

"Seriously there's no need for this, we are suppose to be here to talk and work things out" Danny sounds like he's against the wall.

"Ha! Work things out, yep that's what we _ARE_ doing" Jo mockingly says.

Lacey stands up " Whatever, this is such a waste of time, obviously I'm not gonna stay in a place that I'm not wanted" she starts walking out.

Jo rolls her eyes.

Danny in an instant holds Lacey back "_C'mon_ don't leave" he tells her looking inside her eyes, but then she feels a burn in her arm, where he was holding her, he grabbed her so gently though. "Ouch!"

Danny immediately lets his hand go, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Jo smirks annoyingly "Gosh Lacey your sucha baby, you should definitely be an actress".

Danny looks at Jo "That's enough, Let's just talk… please" .

Lacey goes back and sits down. "Jo so, have you heard anything from your dad how come they didn't arrest Danny?"

Jo shakes her head "Nope, my dad hasn't said anything, he has stayed long nights at work, but hasn't mentioned anything regarding Danny, no details".

Jo looks at Danny. "The police didn't tell you anything why you didn't get arrested?".

"No, but they must have found something that doesn't incriminate me" he responds.

"I agree, to figure this out Danny, you can't keep any morel lies from us though, we have to figure out what actually happened to Regina" Jo tries to come up with a plan.

Lacey's head is spinning, she doesn't want to be involved in this anymore, but at the same time she dying to know the truth of all this.

"Lacey I know you said you needed a break from … _this_. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to" Danny says sincerely.

Jo frowns her eyebrows and looks at Lacey. Lacey takes a deep breath "The night they were going to arrest you, Phoebe came over my house and … she told me something that was _a little sketchy_".

Jo and Danny look at each other. "What did she say?" Jo asks curiously.

"We had thought Phoebe and Regina had gotten into some sort of fight… but Phoebe says her and Regina did argue but never got physical".

"Okay?" Danny squints his eyes somewhat confused.

"Wait, what does this have to do with anything? So Phoebe and Regina didn't get into a catfight... So?"  
Jo asks completely confused.

"Phoebe _saw_ Regina get into a fight with someone in a car ….. meaning the person that she got in fight with before …. Might be involved with her Murder".

Jo and Danny were shocked.

"Wait but I heard that Phoebe and Regina had gotten in some fight over some guy though" Jo asks.

Danny looks at Lacey.

"It was a verbal fight not a physical one, Regina had gotten in some argument with someone else in a car, that person scratched Regina, which made her even bleed".

"_So that person might have been to one who killed Regina_?" Danny says in a low voice trying to put things together.

"Who was in the car?" Jo asks quickly.

Lacey shakes her head "Phoebe didn't see but ….. the license plate was from _Connecticut_." Looks at Danny then at Jo.

Danny eyes popped "_Connecticut_". Jo was left with mouth wide open looking at Lacey.

They all knew Connecticut was related to Danny's dad. "_This is crazy_" Jo says shaking her head while looking at the floor.

All of this makes Lacey nervous and feels like she's sweating ,she finally takes off her jacket. Jo observes her, and Lacey feels the stare. "What?" she asks.

"What happened to your arm?" Jo asks. Danny looks at Lacey's arm.

Lacey looks at her arm "Oh gosh, I have bruise." "Was that me?" Danny asks.

"Oh um … " Lacey shakes her head. "You didn't grab her hard" Jo says unsure.

"No um, It wasn't because of that" Lacey says surely. Jo and Danny stare at her. Lacey stays thinking, until she finally realizes what it was.

"I hit myself with my car door this morning" she lies.

Jo frowns her eyes brows and looks worried because that looked more than a car door.

Jo looks at Danny, Danny looks at Jo and then down; both of them aware that it wasn't really the truth.

"So it's getting late, I have to get going. I have this chemistry test tomorrow in the morning, not looking forward to it, I have to go study though, I'll see you guys around okay?" Lacey says kind of smilingly getting a hold of her jacket.

"Sure, bye" Jo says genuinely.

"Good luck" Danny says.

Lacey makes her way out walking fast to her car and looking at her arm. She hadn't even noticed she had a bruised since she was so tensed about meeting with Jo and Danny. She had to lie to them; she couldn't tell them that Archie had pulled her hardly from the arm.


	13. Long Study Night

After their fort gathering Danny walks Jo home. "Do you want to come inside? My parents aren't home …" Jo asks.

"I don't think that's sucha good idea …" Danny replies kind of sorry. Jo nods her head. "Okay then I'll talk to you tomorrow" she says with her body halfway inside her home.

"That didn't look like a car door hit, did it?" Danny blurts out from his system.

Jo turns around "What?" even though she knew what he was talking about but still asked.

"Lacey's bruise" Danny answers in a instant.

Jo looks down to her floor. "I don't understand how she would hit herself with her car door that … that bad to be honest."

Jo sees Danny's face look sad. "Look maybe it was, I mean sometimes … you get clumsy … and things happen, _so_.." she pauses. "Just don't ask her about it Danny. Leave it how it is."

Danny shakes his head no "You have to ask her"

Jo frowns and hesitates "What?"

"Ask her what happened to her" Danny continues.

"I did, I asked and she responded, there's so much I can do" Jo replies. "Aren't you … you guys like friends or whatever, ask her ….. Ugh. Just don't ask her. Danny just leave it how it is seriously."

"Have a good night Jo" Danny says turning around. "_Likewise_" she responds back. When she's about to close the door she sees a car parked far away, she could tell someone was inside and was staring right her, she immediately closed her door.

Jo grabs a bowl of cereal, also grabs her phone and texts "Hey, I know you were going to study for your test, but you should come over my house, I'm pretty good at chemistry lol" . She waited about 6 min and she got a text back "Sure."

Jo jumped from her kitchen counter and went to grab all her chemistry notes and flashcards. As she waited in her room she heard a ruckus by her backyard she looked outside of the window, didn't really see anything ,it must've been some cats. She hears the door bell ring, Jo makes her way downstairs to open the door, they knock again, weird, she slightly opens, "Hey!".

Lacey quickly goes inside the house. Jo giggles "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, there's just this weird car parked outside by your neighbors, as I was getting out the car they flashed their headlights at me … " Lacey shakes her head "I'm here now let's study!" .

Jo smiles. "So where do you wanna study down here or in my room?"

Lacey feels awkward, "Uh …" She attempts to shake it off "The cookie jar is down here" she hints and smiles.

Jo grabs the chocolate chip cookie jar, the ones they would eat all the time when they were younger and makes two glasses of milk "Here I'll take our snacks, and you can take these… *Jo gives Lacey the chemistry notes and book* Lets go upstairs!"

"But umm …. I know your mom is really strict with the whole not eating upstairs situation" Lacey sort of asks.

"Lacey we are older now, we _aren't_ going to make a mess" Jo makes her way up stairs and Lacey follows.

"Wow your room looks _different_" Lacey observes.

*The girls study for about 20 minutes*

They started really awkwardly but got more comfortable with each other. Jo glances at Lacey and sees her dipping the cookie inside the milk cup and eating it.

Jo scratches her head. "Would you tell me the truth if I asked you something?"

Lacey looks up her, she was enjoying her cookie, now not so much. God, she really didn't want to talk about Danny, The awkwardness was leaving and she didn't need it to stay. Lacey finishes munching on her cookie , almost finishing her milk. "Okay"

"Don't lie to me, I am _sick_ of that crap" Jo says seriously.

Lacey rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath "What's the question?"

"What _exactly_ happened to your arm?" Jo asks looking straight at Lacey.

"It's just a small bruise" Lacey answers honestly, it was a small bruise in size but it actually hurts her.

Jo does a fake and sarcastic laugh as she knew Lacey wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Me and Archie got into an argument, and he grabbed me by the arm strongly, and I guess it bruised me,_ that's all_" Lacey explains.

Jo frown her eyebrows "Archie? He's not even suppose to be in school grounds Lacey, how can he hurt you like that? What did he even want?!"

"He was mad, he didn't notice how aggressively he grabbed me, It was the heat of the moment, because I hadn't even noticed the bruise" Lacey seems to believe that.

"He's sucha coward" Jo shakes her head.

***BANG***

Lacey jumps and by mistake spills the little left over of milk she still had on herself "What was _THAT_!" she whispers.

Jo pops her eyes out. "That was weird" she says in monotone.

"Are your parents back home?" Lacey asks worried. "My mom just texted me they wouldn't be back until another hour" Jo replies.

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

"What the?" Jo is speechless.

Lacey frowns her eye brows scared "_Shhhhh_ …. That noise is coming from down stairs" whispering.

They hear things falling and breaking.

"Oh my gosh, Jo! Where you going?!" Lacey asks as she sees Jo Getting up and slightly opening the door of her room.

Jo's phone starts vibrating, Lacey immediately grabs it and answers it "DANNY!" trying to speak lowly but she's panicking.

She see's Jo look at her and completely leave the room.

"What – Jo? " Danny on the other side of the line sounding confused because it doesn't sound like Jo's voice.

"It's Lacey, Listen to me Danny" Lacey starts.

"_Lace_ hey, wait are you doing with Jo's phone?" Danny is confused " Are you with Jo right now?"

"Listen Danny, we are at Jo's house and there are all these noises coming from down stairs like if they are breaking things, I don't know what's happening, Jo is Trying to look downstairs, I just I think someone is robbing the house" Lacey is freaking out.

"Wait ? What? Hold on calm down Lacey, are Jo's parents back home?" he asks.

"No no their not back yet, Danny I don't know what's happening… Hello? Danny?" Lacey looks at the phone, the cell phone is dead.

_*BANG BANG CRASH BANG Bang**_

Lacey starts breathing fast. Looks at the door, and starts looking for her purse, she needs her phone. God no no no, she left it downstairs, since she was bring all the chemistry books with her upstairs.

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

The lights go off. Lacey shivers. She starts looking around Jo's room for the charger.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Lacey looks to the door, everything is pitch black, Jo hasn't come back. She starts moving slightly through the door as she tries to open the door a body pushes her inside, and she lands on the floor.

"JO!" she finally gets out.

"I went to my parents room, my dad has this bat from his baseball days, and I found his taser , which one do you wanna hold?" Jo asks rapidly.

Lacey shakes her head, She's getting herself in the state of shock.

"Jo what we _need_ to is call the police!" Lacey whispers.

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

"Get my phone!"

"Where's your charger?" Lacey asks panicking.

Jo points at her computer. The usb chord was connected to her computer. Lacey immediately grabs it and connects it to the plug of the house. The phone is not turning on. Lacey looks at Jo.

"Of course… they cut off all energy sources …" Jo says lowly trying to think.

Lacey mouth slowly opens shaking "… _They_?"

"Where's your phone?" Jo asks.

"I left it down stairs with my bag" Lacey shakes her head in disbelief.

"Did you tell Danny? What did he say" Jo asks.

"The phone went dead Jo, I don't know if he underst-"

****BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG ****

"Oh my god Oh my god" Lacey feels like she can't breathe.

Jo's heart is beating so fast, she looks around her room. "We need to get down stairs, here my taught me you just have to press this and the taser starts working, I'll have the bat".

"What?! No we can't go down stairs!" Lacey says in doubt.

"Lacey that's are only chance, we can go right through the door, I mean I don't know what else to do .." Jo starts shaking and her eyes get teary.

Lacey nods her head and takes a deep breath.

_*BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

Lacey and Jo look at each other, a look that reminded them of the day they saw the murdered body of Danny's aunt in his house.

Everything goes silent.

Lacey and Jo both frown their eyebrows and don't say a word. It stays completely silent no footsteps or anything. Silence.

Everything was pitch black.

Jo and Lacey start moving closely towards the door, and slight walk outside. Everything was so silent. So Dark.

Jo holds on the baseball bat tightly and hands Lacey the tayzer. As Jo is about to make first step downstairs, they both hear **_""NO NO NO STOP!""_**

Jo immediately takes foot off the first step.**_ ""WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!""_**

Lacey goes blank and starts walking backwards, her body is hyperventilating.

**_"PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU"_**

Jo looks at Lacey. Jo's body is about to fall down to the floor and Lacey's is against the wall, her eyes as if she's watching a horror movie.

_**""NO NO NOOO""**__ *Cries loud*_

Everything goes silent again. Subsequently they hear footsteps and a loud BANG coming from the front entrance. The silence resumes. They stay still for a while.

All they can hear now is their breathing.

They hear the front entrance open, rapid footsteps coming inside "Jo? Lacey?! "

"_Danny_?" Jo whispers.

"JO LACEY!" he screams.

Jo's body starts moving "DANNY! DANNY!" Jo races down stairs.

Danny quickly runs and hugs her "Where's where's Lacey?" asking quickly and worried.

Jo looks back "LACEY! IT'S DANNNY!"

"I called your dad, they're on their way!". He says trying to comfort Jo.

Lacey starts going down the stairs slowly.

Danny walks really fast and helps her come down the stairs, her body looked like she couldn't take another step, he hugs her. "Are you alright?"

Lacey is speechless, even though her mouth is completely open and he eye lids looked like they weren't blinking. "Lacey my dad is on his way" Jo tells her.

"Oh my god they vandalized … my house" Jo looks around.

Everything in the house looked like it had been flipped over.

Danny, Jo, and Lacey looked around. One of the walls said "**STAY AWAY**" marked in red. Another wall said "**Chief Masterson**"

"I saw two people run inside a car" Danny says shocked at the amount of damaged done to Jo's house, to know that the two girls he loved so much were part of if it, killed him. "It was too dark outside, I think they were masked"

Danny grabs something from the kitchen counter "Is this? …. A recorder?"

"Jo" Lacey finally says.

Danny and Jo quickly look at her.

A slow tear comes down Lacey's face "That ….. that was Regina's voice".

Jo looks at her former best friend and takes the biggest gulp of her life.

Danny was not sure what Lacey was talking about, until he looks at her, the fear in her eyes staring at the recorder he was holding in his hands.

He slowly looks at his friend Jo, Jo looks at Lacey then at the recorder. She steps closer to Lacey.

Danny presses play ….. **_"PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU PLEASE, STOP PLEASE PLEASE (loud cries)"_**

Chief Masterson quickly runs inside his home, Tess Right behind him "JO! JO! JO" . Danny stops the tape. Tess and Kyle with no hesitation hug their daughter first.

Lacey shivering from shock didn't notice the warmth she was actually getting, she looks at her right hand, and sees Danny's hand tightly held on to hers. Her world felt calm again, at least for that second.


	14. Staying Away

It was Friday, he decided he wasn't going to go to school today. Last night, this early morning was insane. The two girls he cared and loved were in danger, he had never seen them so frighten since the day ….

He wished he could have done something more to be there for them. There's a knock on his door "Hey, I made you breakfast" Karen comes in with a tray.

"I thought you left to work" Danny questiongly asks.

"Yes but after the whole thing last night, I thought you might need company" his mom sits next to him in his bed. Danny looks down. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but I'm here for you, I will always be" she hugs him, he hugs her back. "Now c'mon eat your breakfast, it came out good this time, promise" Karen jokes around with her son. 'You can go to work, trust me I'll be alright …._ I was in juvy_" Danny genuinely smiles and picks up his orange juice.

As Karen walks out if his room, the house door bell rings. He hears a familiar voice inside his home. He makes his way downstairs.

"Just the person I wanted to speak to" Judy says firmly looking at him, "Stay _away_ from my daughter Danny, all of this she's going through is your fault, and_ it's enough_!"

"Judy, how dare you come in to my home and scream at my son!" Karen snaps.

"Your_ home_? You call this your home? Where your son _murdered_ his own aunt on these floors! Please don't be pathetic Karen, ….. look a place in my heart wanted to believe your innocence *looks at Danny* but …. Regina was Lacey's best friend, and since you've came back this town has had to go through a lot, and I don't want my daughter hurting" Judy continues firmly but sincere.

"Mrs. Port- …. (Danny remembers she's divorced) All I've done is to try to get my friends back, Jo and Lacey, I care for them, _I won't let anyone hurt them_" Danny looks into Judy's eyes.

Lacey's mom looks at him and shakes her head "Stay away from her Danny, I personally came here because her father was going to do a restriction order against you, and the last thing I need is more drama in my daughter's life, so … that's all I have to say" Judy heads towards the door "Don't come around …. Or_ up_ … Clara already told me she saw you sneaking up her window" she shuts the door.

Karen crosses her arm and looks at Danny "I should had told her lovely innocent daughter spend the night here, while her best friend was getting murdered…. *She stops herself and continues* ..I'm sick of these women, I'm sick of this town".

Danny looks down on his floor. Lacey's dad was going to put a restriction order, no no no, he _needs_ Lacey by his side, he wishes they can... … he wants ...

She didn't know what in the world she got in her chemistry exam, and at this point she really didn't care, and wasn't planning to go to any of her other periods, she was feeling overwhelmed. As she makes her way to her car she sees Rico pacing back and forth by her car.

"Rico?" Lacey says.

"La- Hey Lacey .. Hi" he responds and stops pacing.

"_Hi_, ….. What?" she's confused.

"Oh um um, I have a note for you" Rico gives her the note , she opens it_ "Meeting at the fort after school"_ .

She looks up at Rico "Where's Jo?"

"_Jo_?" Rico asks. "Yes Jo, she gave you this note right?" she asks

"Oh Jo, no no, Jo, why would she give me the note? I mean, me and Jo really don't talk anymore or … why did she tell you something, cus I …." he asks nervously.

"What?!" God why was he always this confusing … and weird. Either way she continues "Who gave you this?"

"Danny" he finally answers right. "But, I thought he didn't come to school today …. Well I mean I haven't seen him so .."

"He didn't, he actually handed it over to me so I can give it you" Rico explains.

Why didn't he text her instead she thinks.

"Hey so what exactly happened at Jo's house ... Danny really couldn't explain ... you know cus he was rushing and stuff" Rico asks curiously doing some weird tick with his head.

Lacey perks her lips, looks down and back at Rico "Um, Someone ... or _someone(s)_ came into Jo's house late and pretty much destroyed the downstairs, wrote crazy thing on the walls, ... Tess's pottery and vases were broken, thrown on the floor, mostly everything was shattered"

"Woah" Rico was shocked.

"Suppose ably it was a message for Jo's dad, since he's investigating Regina's murder" Lacey nods her head "Alrighthy … I'll see you later" She says opening the door to her car.

"Wait what where you doing? Are you skipping school? " Rico asks curiously.

"Something like that …" She responds.

"But you can get in _trouble_!" He whispers. "Not if anyone sees me, bye Rico" She closes the door to her car. Was this guy always this nervous? Anyways, she had to get to Danny's house, she wasn't going to wait until school was over to meet him on the fort, she wonders if Jo got his message as well, they had to figure out Regina's murder. The only thing she has thought about since last night was that tape …. The tape of her friend begging for her life. She takes a deep breath.

With all the thoughts on her mind in no second she is at Danny's house, she rings the doorbell, and waits, she looks back, and on the street she sees a familiar car, that black car that stunned her with the head lights at Jo's house last night. Her legs start feeling weak, she squints her eyes to see inside the car, a woman.

"Lacey!" She jumps and turns back around facing the door.

Motor engines starts running, Lacey looks back and the car wasn't there anymore. She looks back at Danny, "What's going on?" he asks.

"Can_ I_ come in?" Lacey asks. "Yeah" he responds. Lacey walks in and sits down on the couch. "I got your note" she looks at him.

"_Apparently_ you didn't read it because your in my living room at 11 in the morning and not at the fort after school" he says sarcastically doing some movement with his hands.

"Yeah, well I decided not to go to my other classes …" she answers truthfully looking at him

"Wow _Lacey Porter_ skipping school!" he doesn't stop the sarcasm..

Lacey looks at him "Obviously I came at a wrong time!" she says getting up.

"No no, I'm kidding" he holds her. Her heart starts beating fast, his touch. She steps back and crosses her arms. "I need to tell you something" he says.

Lacey shrugs "Okay" and licks her lips.

"Your mom came by today" he continues. She frowns her eyebrows. "She told me I couldn't see you anymore, to stay away."

"What?!" She's shocked. "She said her dad was going to put a restriction order against me, so I wouldn't be able to see you" Danny says.

Lacey shakes her head "He can't do that, how does he even know we hang out, I don't -" ….

Danny looks at her. "There's so much mystery on Regina's case, and we need to figure it out,_ I mean_.. they _murdered_ her Danny!" she's feeling frantic.

"I know I know… I know this is all very hard for you" he says. Danny steps closer "All I know is that I _can't_ ever stay away from you…."

Lacey feels her blood heating up, her heart beating fast like never before. "But I finally know you don't feel the same way about me" He says stepping back.

"_What_?" She asks lowly.

"I saw Chris come out of your house the other day, and don't deny it Lacey" he says so sure

Lacey looks at him "Me and Chris? ….. There's nothing between Chris and I, _Danny_"

He lifts his arms "Then why was he at your house Lacey, why did he get so close to you! … he told me, he told me you always had a crush on him" he looks at her intensely,

Lacey rolls her eyes "He was just pist that I rejected him, that was all, he's cocky and -" she tells the truth "You know I _care for you_ Danny …".

Danny smirks sarcastically and steps close again "_Oh yeah_? AND in what _way_ is that?... You _like_ it right? You take pleasure in picking when you want me and when you don't!"

"Danny, stop that's not true!" Lacey pleads.

"You know _I desire you_" he steps closer "_You know_ my whole body _aches_ for your" he pulls her in close "then why push me away_ huh_?" their lips almost touching.

They look into each other's eyes, he slowly kisses her, so gently, she passionately goes in for more.

_They need each other more than ever_.


End file.
